


One More Syllable [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "One More Syllable" written by waldorph]</p>
<p>This is the story of M, where the details don't really matter, except when they can get you killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Syllable [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [War_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Kitten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One More Syllable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2013 as a gift to War_Kitten. Enjoy!

**Cover by Lunate8**  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/11481061946/)

**Length:** 13:11

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 12.8 MB; m4b, 12.1 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-more-syllable-0)  


**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
